This World is Ours
by thankthatstar
Summary: Married and very much in love, Owen and Amelia have longed for a child. When a match finally comes through from the adoption agency,they embark on a new chapter of their adult lives. Will adopting a child really be as easy as they hoped? Also features Calzona, MerDer, Japril, Jolex and others!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The author of this story, has no connections to Grey's. The characters are credited to their creator, however, the plot is uniquely of my own creation. This has been written purely for entertainment purposes, with no money being made from this story. This disclaimer is applicable to this chapter and every subsequent chapter that may appear within this story in the future.

Author's note:

This will focus heavily on Omelia but will also feature quite a few of

my favourite couples including Calzona, Japril and MerDer. For the purposes of his story, Calzona are still together and Derek isn't dead!

Part 1

"Mommy?" A small voice yelled for the third time.

"She's not here, she left months ago. Now be QUIET and get back to your room." The small girl was roughly shoved by someone much larger than herself towards a dark room.

"Don't you dare disturb me again" The voice bellowed. It was icy and vicious and dripping with distain.

As the young girl crept back to her dingy room, she closed the door and huddled under her grubby covers. She heard footsteps down the corridor and her father's angry voice outside her door. She squeezed her eyes tight shut as the door swung open with a loud bang.

Charlotte Peters woke up with a jump. She looked frantically around her room. Her father was nowhere nearby and her door was closed. She sighed inwardly, relaxing a little into her small frame. She had been having a nightmare. A flashback. Again.

She sat up and looked around the room in which she found herself. She was in the children's home, far away from her old room and far away from her father. She heard Larry snoring in the room next door and knew she was safe. She climbed down onto the cold wooden floor and knelt down beside her bed. She looked out of her window and into the cloudy night, a few stars peeking through the clouds and twinkling faintly. Charlotte clasped her hands together and started to pray.

"Dear God. Daddy always said you were not real and Mommy said she lost her faith in you". The young girl paused before continuing.

"Please look after my Mommy – wherever she is. And please God, if you're really listening and you really are real, please find me a family. A proper family with people who love me and have a back yard where I can play. Maybe even a puppy?" she said sounding hopeful. She shook her head. "No, sorry God. Forget the puppy but I would love a real family. Thank-you God for hearing my prayers.

I believe in you.

Amen".

She them climbed back into her bed and fell into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

Life had never been easy for Charlotte Peters. Little did she know, somewhere not so far away, lay the answer to all of her prayers.

...

As she collected the mail, Amelia grasped it in her hands and carried it in hopefully. It had become a daily ritual for her since her and her husband Owen had been approved to adopt.

As she sorted through the mail, she tossed it lightly onto the counter. As she came to the last letter, she felt her heart skip a beat. It was from the Adoption Agency.

'This is it' she said to herself as she ripped open the letter eagerly.

A photo fell out of the envelope and onto the counter. The letter discarded, Amelia looked at the picture.

The little girl looked no more than about 5 years old. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared down at the picture, gripping it tightly in her hands. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, a mixture of excitement and nerves. It felt right, this was going to be her daughter, and she just knew it.

After staring at the picture for some time, she placed it delicately down on the immaculate marble counter, picked up the accompanying letter and began to read.

"They want us to meet her tomorrow?" she whispered. She grabbed the phone and called Owen. She struggled to get her words out as she told him the good news through her sea of tears.

"They've found us a match" she managed to choke out before her emotions took over.

She knew tomorrow would be the start of the rest of their lives, together, As one.

...

"I'm so nervous" Amelia whispered as she gripped Owen's hand. They were only a matter of minutes away from coming face to face with the little girl who could possibly become their daughter. Do you think she liked our book?"

Owen nodded confidently, giving Amelia's hand an affectionate squeeze as a lady approached them.

"Would you like to come through?" She smiled, greeting Amelia and Owen in the hallway of the children's home. "Now. She may be very shy around you, she may not even want to talk to you but please don't worry. That's normal for children who have come from backgrounds such as Charlotte's".

As Amelia and Owen entered the room, their hearts were racing as they saw Charlotte for the first time.

She was sitting on a couch on the far side of the room holding the life book Amelia and Owen had sent in. She had light brown hair about halfway down her back and was very small and dainty. Amelia smiled at her, unable to take her eyes of Charlotte's adorable face.

"Hey Charlotte" Amelia whispered, crouching down beside her. "Did you like the book?".

Charlotte nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at Owen and Amelia. She could hardly bring herself to believe that they wanted to adopt her. Sure, she had asked God to find her a Mommy and Daddy but they looked too perfect to want her.

"We're really excited to meet you" Owen beamed as he handed her a gift bag. Charlotte looked to the Social worker who was standing by the door. She nodded, giving a reassuring smile to Charlotte.

"We chose it especially for you" Amelia said quietly, watching Charlotte look through the gift bag.

"Do I get to keep it?" she said to Amelia.

"Course you do sweetie" Amelia said. Owen was stood behind Amelia with his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be my new Mommy and Daddy?" Charlotte said hopefully.

"Only if you want us to be" Amelia replied, standing up and gripping Owen's hand.

"I do, I really do" she nodded, standing up beside Amelia and Owen. She was more wary around Owen than she was Amelia.

Owen and Amelia had wondered what had happened in Charlotte's past. The Social workers had yet to tell them about her past – what little they knew of it. Charlotte didn't like talking about her past and no-one seemed to be able to get her to open up.

After a short hour with Charlotte, Owen and Amelia had to say goodbye.

"We're going to back to see you tomorrow" Owen smiled at her.

"If you'd like to, we would like to take you out to lunch with us tomorrow" Amelia said crouching down again to Charlotte's level.

"I would" she whispered quietly. She wrapped her arms around Amelia's neck and hugged her tight. "But If I don't get to see you again. Thank-you for the gifts. It was nice to meet you. You're pretty".

She looked up at Owen and smiled at him before leaving the room, her new toys in her hand.

"Her Mom walked out on her, made promises she never kept" The social worker said bringing some papers over to them. "She was left with her father for a couple of months before she came here. He was an alcoholic. Since she's been here, her father passed away. She attended the funeral but she didn't seem to show much emotion. We've tried all sorts with her, counselling etc to get her to talk about her feelings but she keeps it all bottled up inside" The social worker sorted through her paperwork before she continued.

"In time, there's no doubt Charlotte will reveal things to you about her past. If you feel you need support or outside help, or you feel Charlotte would benefit from seeing someone, you can call us anytime", the social worker smiled at them.

"Sorry to bombard you with information. I know you don't have her home yet but I thought I would tell you now in case it gets forgotten later."

Owen and Amelia tried to take it all in.

"So tomorrow, you're taking her out for lunch it says here?"

Amelia nodded.

"We thought we could maybe show her the house? Let her choose the colours for her bedroom walls etc?"

"If Charlotte is happy with that, you are more than welcome to. If I could ask you to sign these papers?" she said handing them over a pen and a wad of papers on a clipboard.

"Just the first three. It confirms that while she is out with you, you are legally responsible for her." She took the papers from them and smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order here. Now, I'm sure you have that burning question on your mind. When can you take her home? Most adopters do. If all goes to plan, she should be living with you within about two weeks."

"That's fantastic" Owen said kissing his wife before thanking the social worker. "And really fast.."

"That's the system these days. Get the kids through the system and out as quickly as we can. It's

all in a day's work" she said waving them off.

...

On the way home, Owen and Amelia passed a Toys R US store.

"Let's go in Owen. But some things she might like" Amelia suddenly realised how unprepared they were to have a child move in with them.

"Not too many okay!" Owen laughed as Amelia grabbed a trolley. "You don't even know what she likes yet!"

"I'll do my best to not get too much" she could already feel an excited feeling rising in her stomach. She felt like a Mom again. A mom buying her little girl her birthday presents.

"Doesn't this feel great?" she smiled, seeing things down every isle she thought Charlotte would love.

"Best feeling in the world" Owen beamed, scanning the huge array of toys that filled the shelves. "How about this? Her first cuddly toy?" He suggested, holding it out to Amelia.

Amelia took it into her hands and surveyed it carefully. "A unicorn" she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she smiled up at her husband. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Even though her beautiful unicorn baby was part of her life without Owen, he had always acknowledged him and helped Amelia to remember him each year.

"Yes, it's perfect" she cried,

placing the toy Unicorn into the trolley. He stopped the trolley and pulled her into a tight hug, finding her lips quickly and kissing her.

"We're really doing this" she could feel him grin against her lips as she nodded.

"We really, really are."

A/N: in reference to the book Amelia mentioned...When my cousin was adopted into the family, my Aunt and Uncle had to send a life book to him about them and where they lived, with pictures etc.

I hope you like it. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Charlotte visited Owen and Amelia's house numerous times in the run up to her adoption.

She had been to their house everyday and had even chosen the colours for her new room.

On the day of the official hand over, everyone was feeling very nervous.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Amelia whispered as they signed the papers that would officially making Charlotte their daughter.

"She'll be just fine" Owen reassured as they waited to collect Charlotte.

"She's collecting the last bits from her room" The social worker spoke bruskly, handing Owen one small duffle bag. "She doesn't have much. Most of her clothes are old and some are verging on small". She gave him a sad smile.

"I'll go help her get her things" Amelia decided, allowing the social worker to point her in the right direction.

"Hey sweetie" Amelia pushed the door open to Charlotte's tiny room.

Charlotte was placing a few things into a worn, pink rucksack with a faded picture of 'Dora The Explorer' barely visible on the back.

"You're going to miss it here huh? Amelia whispered, seeing Charlotte look around the now empty room.

Charlotte shrugged. She couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling. She was glad to be leaving but this tiny room had been her bit of security.

"You'll never forget this place you know. Even with all the memories you'll make when you come home with us, this place will always be special to you" Amelia smiled as she sat down on the bed.

Charlotte nodded before sitting down beside Amelia, holding a small picture in her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you going to leave me like the first Mommy and Daddy did?" She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Of course we won't sweetie! You're our daughter. It's official now too" she showed Charlotte one of the documents she had in her hand. "You're stuck with us forever more" she laughed.

A small smile appeared on Charlotte's face. "I always dreamed of having a Mommy like you. A really pretty one that I can show off to all of my friends".

"And I always dreamed of having a daughter like you" Amelia paused.

"In fact Charlotte, you're better than I ever dreamed. You have a very special place in my heart, Owen's too".

"What if that space gets filled with something else? Where will I go then?"

Amelia grasped Charlotte's hands gently. "That space is specially for you. No-one else will ever fill it up."

"Promise?"

"With all of my heart" Amelia hugged Charlotte gently.

Charlotte placed the picture into her bag and zipped it up. She hoisted it up onto her back before glancing round the room one last time.

She felt ready to leave. The room had served a purpose. To keep her safe when she thought nothing could. Now it was time for someone else to use it. She hoped whoever was next to get her room would find a family as nice as she had.

With a smile appearing on her face, she grabbed Amelia's hand and pulled her from the room.

...

Amelia and Owen had decided to take Charlotte shopping on their way home.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Charlotte asked excitedly from the back of their car. It was shiny black 4 x 4. "I love being so high up in the car" She giggled, tapping her feet to the music playing quietly on the sound system. "I can see everyone below us!"

"Of course we can sweetie. TOYS R US is real close by" Owen looked into his mirror at Charlotte. "She seems happy" he turned to Amelia, lowering his voice as Amelia nodded in response.

Charlotte had never been to a toy store in her short 6 years. Her eyes were wide as she saw isle after isle loaded with toys that were beyond even her wildest dreams.

"It's so hard to choose one" she said picking things off the shelves before looking at them at putting them back.

"How about I get a trolley and you can choose lots of toys?" Owen said heading from the store to get one.

Charlotte waited patiently by Amelia, swinging her hand that was grasped tightly to Amelia's.

"Are you ok there, anything I can help you with?" as assistant said asked coming over to them.

"No thanks Mr. Toy man. We're waiting for my Daddy to bring in a trolley aren't we Mommy?"

Amelia was taken a back by Charlotte calling her Mommy.

It gave her a glowing feeling that she had and tears promptly welled in her eyes.

"We are sweetie" she said rubbing her eyes and smiling at the man.

...

After they were home and Charlotte was tucked up in bed, Amelia and Owen snuggled together on the sofa.

"She called us Mommy and Daddy" Amelia breathed, a smile spreading across her face as she relaxed into Owen's arms. "Is that normal? We only just brought her home."

"There's no right or wrong way here Mia. If she wants to call us mom and dad then great. If she doesn't... Well thanks okay too" he kissed her forehead. "It feels strangely normal.."

"We've been together for 10 years Owen! Course this is normal" she giggled, thinking Owen was referring to them on the couch.

"Not us Mia! Charlotte. It feels like she's always been here" he smiled, checking the monitor they had set up to check Charlotte was okay.

"I know how you feel. You know how they say some things are meant to be and they'll be there, when the time is right..."

"uhuh"

"I think this is one of those times" She turned to face him as he pulled her into a kiss before she could say anymore.

"I think you might just be right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Are you excited to meet everyone today?" Amelia smiled as she laid snacks out on the table.

Some of their closest friends and family were going to meet Charlotte for the first time; Meredith and Derek were bringing their children Zola, 13, Ellis 6 and Bailey, 10 over, as well as Arizona and Callie bringing over their two daughters, Sofia and Hannah.

Charlotte nodded. "I'm nervous though. They may not like me" she whispered as she handed Amelia a bowl of chips.

"Course they will sweetie! No-one couldn't like you! I couldn't wish for a kinder little girl"

Charlotte smiled. "I'm gonna go find a pretty dress" she skipped out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs to her new bedroom. She closed the door and looked around her new room. Even though she had been living with Amelia and Owen for a week, she still couldn't believe it. It was like an amazing dream. How many little girls had a fairy castle painted on their bedroom wall?

She pulled open her closet and began to search through the numerous clothes she had acquired. She had never in her life seen such beautiful clothes; let alone worn them.

She looked through all the dresses in her closet before deciding on a small white dress with red spots.

"Found one you want to wear?"

Charlotte nodded towards Amelia, glancing over her as she hovered by the door. "Can you do my hair for me? I want it to look really pretty for when I meet my cousins" Charlotte delicately placed the hair brush in Amelia's hand. "I won't cry, even when it hurts. I promise"

Amelia sat on the bed and tapped the space in front of her. "It won't hurt so you don't have to worry about crying. Come sit and we'll see what we can do."

"Can you do French braids?" Charlotte asked hopefully, remembering how pretty they were.

"Yep. I used to do them for my niece Zola all the time when she was your age" Amelia brushed through her hair gently.

Charlotte sat quietly and didn't even flinch when the brush got stuck on a small tangle in hair.

"I'm sorry" Amelia apologised, rubbing her scalp lightly.

Charlotte shook her head. "It used to hurt real bad before. But I wasn't allowed to cry or else..."

"Or else..." Amelia promoted, not wanting to pry but desperate to know details about her daughter's past.

Charlotte shook her head, tracing the pattern of the comforter with her finger.

"Daddy got mad..."

...

"Do you think she'll like the present Mommy?" a 6 year Old Ellis giggled excitedly as Meredith tied a ribbon round the gift.

"I'm sure she'll love it" Meredith said as she helped Ellis to write the gift card. Meredith and her daughters were waiting Derek and Bailey to come home from a baseball game before they headed over.

"Will Daddy have to shower before we go? He takes ages and I don't want to be late" Ellis huffed, twirling round the kitchen. She was so full of energy and so excited to meet her new cousin, she couldn't stay still.

"Look Mommy. I learned this in ballet last week. Do you think Charlotte will want to go to ballet with me?"

Meredith laughed. Ellis was absolutely nothing like she had been at that age. Meredith and Derek had tried very hard to give their children a carefree childhood; something neither of them had had themselves. "Maybe sweetie. I know how excited you are but if you don't slow down, you'll be worn out before we even get there. Why don't you go find your sister?"

Ellis nodded, pausing her dancing for a second.

"Daddy!" she beamed, running over to her father as he and Bailey appeared in the hallway. She was about to hug him when she dropped her arms.

"No hug for your dad?" he pouted about to pick her up.

"Nu-uh. Not in this dress daddy. It's new and you need a wash. You too" She said turning to Bailey.

"Like Mother like daughter 'eh" Derek laughed, following his orders and heading up the stairs.

...

Arizona and Callie were on their way to the Shepherd-Hunt's with their two daughters, Sofia 13 and Hannah, 6.

"Now remember Han, please don't ask Charlotte about her past okay? If she tells you then that's fine but you don't want to upset her" Callie warned from the front seat.

"Not even where she used to live?" Hannah asked looking hopefully at her parents as they pulled into the driveway.

"You heard your mama" Arizona warned, knowing how upsetting it could be for Charlotte to be asked about her past.

"Yes mommy" Hannah nodded, glancing at her sister.

"And Sof. Please try and surgically detach yourself from your iPhone for at least a small portion of the afternoon..."

Sofia rolled her eyes with a small nod. "Yes mom." Sofia slipped her phone into her pocket before they reached the front door.

...

"You want to let them in?" Amelia smiled heading towards the entrance hall as she heard the door bell chime.

Charlotte looked anxious. "You do it" she backed out of the entrance hall and back into the lounge.

"Arizona" Amelia said, pulling her friend into a hug and greeting the rest of the family.

"Come through and meet Charlotte" she led them through her once immaculately clean house. Now, toys were scattered around and traces of Charlotte were neatly visible throughout. It looked nice that way, homely.

"Charlotte . This is your Aunt Arizona and Aunt Callie. And their daughters, Sofia and Hannah" she smiled proudly as Charlotte shyly greeted her in-laws with a small wave. "Hannah will be in the same grade as you at school too."

"Hey, hey! How're we all doing?" Owen chortled as he entered the living room, a beaming smile on his face.

"Uncle Owen" Hannah threw her arms around him.

Charlotte watched her new parents as they greeted the family. It made her sad to think that Sofia and Hannah had known her parents so much longer than she had. She wondered if her parents liked her as much as they liked the girls?

Last to arrive was Meredith and Derek with their children.

"I told you we'd be late" Ellis moaned, seeing everyone else already in the house. "Lets get inside Mommy. I want to meet Charlotte" she grasped the gift in one hand, pulling her Mother up the drive way with the other.

Once Charlotte had been introduced to everyone, she started to feel a little less nervous. Everyone was nicer than she could have ever hoped and she felt excited to be a part of this family.

"So we're like cousins right?" Ellis enquired, looking to Charlotte. She nodded in response as she showed them around her new room.

"I guess so..."

"I do Ballet you know. Hannah too. You should come with us to lessons. We go twice a week don't we Hannah?" Ellis nudged as Hannah looked in wonder at Charlotte's new room.

"Yeah. There's lots of space in our class too" Hannah nodded, opening a chest that lay beneath the window. It was full to the brim with dressing up clothes. There was princess dresses, fairy outfits, tutus.

"Did you bring all these things with you?" Hannah asked, clamping her hand to her mouth as soon as she had spoken. She remembered what her Mother had told her a second too late. "You don't have to answer. My mama told me not to ask you anything. I forgot, sorry" she looked embarrassed as she slammed the lid down on the chest and sitting on it.

Charlotte looked from Ellis to Hannah before replying. "Amelia and Owen bought them for me when I came here. Everything at the children's home was shared between us all and where I lived before that" she trailed off, the unhappy memories of her past flooding back into her mind, threatening her present, her future.

"Did you live somewhere horrid?" Ellis asked curiously. She had only been listening to their conversation up to now.

Charlotte nodded. "My old mommy went somewhere and left me with my old daddy. He didn't want me" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Seeing her begin to cry, Ellis and Hannah began to panic. They knew how much trouble they could get into if their parents found out they had upset Charlotte barely an hour after meeting her.

"Don't be sad" Ellis coaxed, trying to think of something to cheer her up. "Aunty Amelia and Uncle Owen are the best! And now they adopted you, we can have sleepovers and stuff. Cos we're real cousins now."

Hannah nodded, starting to get excited by the idea.

Seeing Charlotte begin to smile, Hannah joined in. "Yeah and we can teach you our ballet dances so if you come to lessons you will know what to do" she paused. "Have you ever done ballet before?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Why don't we teach you a dance now?" Hannah said opening the chest. "We can wear tutus and be real ballerinas" she pulled outfits from the interior. She stopped, suddenly realising the things she was holding did not belong to her.

"If you don't mind sharing..."

"Course I don't mind sharing. At the children's home, one of the workers always used to say sharing makes you a nicer person"

"You must have done lots of sharing then Charlotte, cos I like you lots and lots" Hannah replied,

pleased to have made a new friend.

"ooo, and me Charlotte!" Ellis said jumping up and down beside them.

The girls relaxed into each other's company as they practised their dance routines in Charlotte's tutus. It seemed all too soon that they were called down to lunch.

Charlotte turned to them as they left her bedroom, a sudden thought materialising in her mind. As 'Charlotte', she had made lots of unhappy memories. Now, with her new friends and her new family, she was ready to make lots more happy memories. She stopped, half way down the stairs, Hannah and Ellis following eagerly behind.

"Why have you stopped half way down?" Giggled Ellis, two steps behind her.

"There's something I wanted to tell you" she said turning to face the girls.

"Ooo what?" Ellis said excitedly.

"My friends. They call me Lottie" she said, smiling at them. For 6 year olds, all 3 girls were pretty smart.

Hannah grinned. "Let's get our lunch Lottie" she said, grabbing her hand and Ellis's. "I can hear Aunt Amelia calling from the back yard."


	4. Chapter 4

**This World is Ours Part 4**

 **The first few chapters have mainly been Charlotte/Omelia etc. This chapter is a little different and introduces something different to the story!**

Part 4:

Meredith looked at the notes on her next patient in the ER. She was listed as a Jane Doe and waiting in a private room.

She headed to the door and knocked before she entered.

"Meredith?" A familiar voice said as she entered the room.

"April?" Meredith was surprised. "I didn't know you were back in town?"

"We're not. Well not officially. We're staying at David's Mom's till we get a place sorted."

Meredith nodded, smiling encouragingly at her old friend.

"I'm sorry, I thought they would just send me an intern… I didn't know…."

"If you would rather see someone else…" Meredith started, not wanting to make April feel uncomfortable.

"No, no it's fine, honestly. I didn't mean that. I just meant.." She trailed off, never finishing her sentence.

"It's fine" Meredith smiled encouragingly at her. "So what can I do for you today?"

"I erm… I hurt my wrist" she spoke hesitantly, glancing up at Meredith. Their eyes met briefly before April directed her gaze firmly back to her lap.

"Can I take a look?"

April held out her wrist hesitantly. Meredith examined it carefully.

"We'll get some X-rays and I'm gonna page Callie to come take a look"

"Is that really necessary?"

Meredith nodded. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"I…um… I just tripped and fell. Landed on it strangely"

Meredith made a note on her iPad but wasn't convinced. April seemed more jumpy and anxious than she remembered her being before she left Grey Sloan a few years ago.

….

When April was back from x-Ray, Callie and Meredith were waiting for her in the exam room.

Callie smiled warmly at her and they greeted each other before she examined her wrist.

"No breaks thankfully, just a bad sprain" she commented as she bandaged it up with ease.

"Is everything else okay?" Callie observed the way that April moved gingerly, trying to conceal the wincing.

April shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I um… well I…I… guess I haven't been feeling very well for a while now. Not just today…"

"Can you think of any reason that might be?" Meredith jumped in, watching April wring her hands nervously in her lap.

"Not really" she said staring hard at the patterns on the floor.

"What symptoms are we talking about?" Mer asked, watching April. When April offered no response, Meredith pushed further. "Any nausea? Headaches?"

"I guess. Nothing to worry about though. Few headaches. Feeling pretty tired. Missed my period"

"Any sickness?" Meredith asked, making more notes on the iPad.

"Not really"

"Is there a chance…"she stopped, hoping April would look at her. She didn't, so Mer continued. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

"We use contraceptives so I doubt it" she said quietly. "The chances of pregnancy with contraceptives are exceptionally low when using more than one form at once, particularly if the pill is taken at the same time each day".

Meredith glanced at Callie, small smile playing on her lips. It was the first 'doctor' type response April had given all morning.

"Have you discussed it with your OB/GYN? I'm assuming you're a regular visitor if you're on the pill".

April laughed uncomfortably and shook her head.

"April!"

"David doesn't like me to. Says no-one should see me like that apart from him".

"April! You're a doctor" Callie jumped in. "You know there's nothing sexual about going to the Gynaecologist!"

"I know" April snapped. "It's just David.." She looked at both women as she checked her watch.

"Uh… Look. I'm sure it's fine. Thank you both for today. I really should go before David starts to wonder where I am" she grabbed her stuff and quick as a flash, she was gone, leaving Meredith and Callie in her wake.

"I don't like any of this" Callie sighed, shaking her head. "Something here is off. Her husband won't let her visit the doctor? That's ridiculous"

"Explains why she came in as a Jane Doe. Guess she didn't want anything to show up on her health insurance…"

"If that's the case, she's got bigger problems than being able to use her health insurance." Callie surmised, adding some notes to the file. "I just hope she reaches out before it's too late…"

 **A/n: told you this one would be a bit different! More Charlotte and Omelia in part 5! :)**


End file.
